Lucie in the West Wing
by Msynergy
Summary: The expectance of a new little prince or princess leaves a bitter taste in the mouth of the firstborn, and the breaking of a rule that may indeed lead to understanding and acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

Lucie in the West Wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A dedication: to a faithful fan of my lost work, "Doubts and Dangers". You know who you are. So sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

They'd always told her never to go near this place. But, then, that was before…before everything.

A baby. A new baby. They were having a new baby. They didn't care about her anymore, and since they didn't care, she didn't care.

Lucie sniffed, raising the cuff and sleeve of her dress to rub furiously at her nose and then her eyes in defiance of the tears that'd started to again stain her cheeks.

Why? Why couldn't they be happy with her? Just her? Why couldn't they just love her? Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was, because if they did love her they wouldn't be having this new baby.

"Well if they don't love me anymore and want a new baby then let them!" The little brunette cried; her sapphire eyes flashing as she looked to the door in front of her once more.

The monster's head for a door knob growled angrily at her, daring her to reach out and open its doors.

Lucie growled back.

The rule had been simple, never go near the West Wing. And she had accepted it all her young life, until now.

Reaching out, and grabbing the gargoyle's head, she yanked, hard.

The door gave way without protest, only a seven-year-old coat of dust becoming airborne evidence of her deed.

And with only one glance over her shoulder, Lucie disappeared behind the door…

And into a massacre.

Up-turned tables, chairs, and tapestries, all marred, broken and torn, a wooden and woven sea of destruction. And just there, on the walls, mirrors all smashed to bits and hanging at awkward angles by their back wires. And portraits too, all, clawed?

"Weird," Lucie mused, treading on carefully placed feet as she made her way to the more or less center of the room.

Why had her parents not wanted her in this room? What, besides pieces of broken furniture, did this place hold?

"Memories," a voice answered.

A/N: A slow start, but it will pick up. Just hoping this idea is original enough, as I haven't flexed my writing wings in this fandom for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer, etc. – see first chapter.

A/N: To shortstef – if they did clean up the West Wing I wasn't aware of it, so for right now I'm just staying ignorant of the fact for the sake of this story. Thank you for making me aware of it though, so I'll know for future reference. :)

Lucie whirled, her eyes wide as she searched the room frantically for the voice's owner.

"Who's there? Who said that?" she demanded, not able to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"So they never told you?" the voice asked, its words Lucie noticed for the first time said in a haggard, crackling tone.

"Told me what?" Lucie asked, confused.

"Told you their story of course, you silly girl!" the worn voice crackled, this time in amusement.

Lucie stiffened, knowing well enough when she was been fooled with.

"Just who are you, anyway? And why are you trespassing?" the girl's blue eyes flashed indignantly, impatiently.

"_Moi_? Trespassing? Surely you would not kick an old, tired woman like me out into the cold, would you?"

Lucie hesitated, struggling between the options of crying for help and letting the still hidden woman stay. What could it hurt? Surely anything that there was to be broken was already…

"No, I wouldn't," Lucie replied honestly.

And though she couldn't yet see the woman, Lucie felt sure that she was smiling at the answer to her question.

"You are a good girl, Lucie," the worn voice whispered, and just to her right, towards the closed balcony entry, Lucie could suddenly spot a crooked, ragged figure perched upon one of the few unbroken chairs.

Tentatively, she stepped forward, the body that held the voice of the mysterious visitor coming slowly into focus in the dim light.

All too soon, however, Lucie realized that she must have made some mistake. For, sitting before her, was no old and ugly woman, but a beautiful, elegantly-robed lady. And in front of the other-worldly woman, on a small table, was a glass case shaped like an over-sized goblet with its large open mouth kissing the wood of the table. Inside it, too, long dead rose petals and a lone long stem.

Something pricked her memory at such a sight, but for the life of her Lucie could not imagine what. She'd never before set foot in this room, let alone seen anything like what was before her ever before.

"This holds meaning for you?" the woman beside her asked, her voice now smooth and calm, almost magical, with no trace of a crackle.

Lucie shook her head.

"It should?" she asked.

The lady's pearl-white face formed in a slight smile.

"You like stories, Lucie?"

"Yes, but-but how do you know my name?" Lucie suddenly realizing that the woman had used her name already once before and that she'd never questioned the knowledge.

"Ah, because of a story," the woman continued in her slight smile.

"A story, huh?"

"Yes."

"What story?"

"The story of how even the greatest contradictions of heart can be changed by love, understanding."

Lucie made a face, "That sounds like a fairytale, and I'm too old for those kinds of stories. And besides, fairytales don't come true."

"Oh, no?" The woman's eyebrow arched.

"No, 'cause if this were a fairytale my Maman and Papa wouldn't be having another baby, they'd be happy with me!"

"And what makes you think that they are not happy with you?"

Lucie stopped.

"Well, um…"

"What happened in this room, the beasts and memories it entombs, were part of a time in your parents lives where love, acceptance, did not come easy. It was nearly too late when those things were finally discovered, cherished. And you are a product of that love, this new baby of the same. What you must understand is that your parents will never love you any less than this new child, because you both are from this beauty of their love, for each other. You are not losing you them, but merely sharing them. Do you understand?"

The girl frowned, deep in thought over the woman's words.

Could she share love? That was the question.

But just as she was to reply to the woman's question, Lucie found herself addressing an empty chair.

And like a whisper, a faint breeze whirled by and spoke into her ear, "_I, the Enchantress, leave you to your choice."_

"The Enchantress?" Lucie wondered aloud. Had she really been speaking to a magical being this whole time?

"Lucie?"

She turned towards the new voice.

"Maman?"

The brown-haired, simply-dressed woman let out a loud sigh.

"Darling, it's alright, I've found her!" Belle called down the stairs to her husband, she still standing at the West Wing's threshold.

Not waiting for his answer, however, the young woman quickly raced through the wreckage and wrapped her arms around her newly found daughter.

"Oh Lucie, don't you ever scare me like that again do you hear? Your father and I were worried sick about you!"

Lucie started in her mother's arms, pushing herself away to look at her Maman's face.

"You were worried about me?"

"Lucie, of course we were! How could we not be?"

"Well, I thought, with the new baby and-"

"Sweet, you must understand, you were our first baby and you will always be special, just as this new baby will be special. Just because you're going to have a new brother or sister doesn't mean that we love you any less!"

Lucie blinked, remembering, _your choice_…her choice.

"You mean that Maman?"

"With all my heart," Belle whispered, staring into her daughter's eyes.

Lucie smiled.

"And you aren't mad that I broke the rules and came in here?"

Belle smiled back.

"Maybe a little, but maybe it's time that your Papa and I told you the story about this place, hmm?"

"I'd like that, but it isn't like a fairytale is it?"

Belle laughed, standing and taking her daughter's hand, leading her to the door and her patiently waiting father.

"Oh no Lucie, not at all."

And just as the family of three and soon to be four closed the wing's doors, a tall, beautiful figure reappeared, and smiled.

_Fin_

A/N: Well, that's all folks; sorry it took so long to get this final chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. Ta ta.


End file.
